


people fall in love in mysterious ways

by marshmallous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, harry is not a sap, louis and harry are finally out to the world fuck yeah, louis is a sap, no more tags it will give away everything, this is my dream date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallous/pseuds/marshmallous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a thing for romantic stuff, Harry hardly ever does that stuff. But there will always be a first time for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	people fall in love in mysterious ways

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Ed's famous song, I think you all know it. I'm loving this website so much, maybe tomorrow I would've posted 134 works already. Anyway, sorry for any mistakes. I love you all.
> 
> Edit 11/26/15: I'm so sorry for writing this oh my

kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

\----  
louis was a sucker for romantic things. flowers and chocolates on valentine's day, the whole day spent indoors with junk food and movies, the whole sappy lot. but usually he was the one who did all this, he liked doing stuff for harry. harry who was a clumsy boy and would always ruin things one way or another. (louis loved him still)

he was a man of plans, you see. never left one place out of line, always proper. everything was to be perfect. no mistakes or else he'll cry and humiliate himself in front of harry. he would plan things out, improvised or not. but he hadn't planned for this to happen.

harry had come home on a late night smelling like women's perfume. louis could admit he almost cried when he hugged harry, but he won't. he just put on an obviously fake smile, welcomed harry home and asked him what he wanted for dinner. harry just shook his head, pulled louis out the door (harsh move, that was) and led him to an old blue pick up truck. louis asked him where the hell this came from, what the hell was harry doing and is harry going to kill him. harry winked at him and told him he asked too many questions.

louis was so overwhelmed by harry that night, he didn't know what he was doing, where they were going, or what was happening. one minute he was sitting on the couch with a pillow, now he's in a pick up truck, going to god (maybe even god didn't know) knows where. he's definitely scared because what was harry going to do? is he breaking up with me? is he going to kill me in those woods? all he could do was pray to liam and niall. (which he hardly ever does, those two were not to be trusted)

harry noticed he was trembling, and so he did what he always did. he took louis hand and squeezed it ever so gently. louis thought he was about to cry and laugh at the same time. he did neither. all he did do though, was stare at harry, so many questions running through his head. he just leaned back in his seat, closed his eyes and enjoyed the cool breeze coming from the open windows.

\----

after what seemed like fifteen to twenty minutes, they finally came to a stop. harry let go of louis hand and jumped out the door, hopping quickly to louis' side, opening his door. louis stared at him questioningly, but let himself be led out to what seemed to be the top of an unknown hill. harry gently pushed him towards the back of the old pick up, telling louis to climb up. one thing louis cannot do: climb over things. harry knew that, of course he did. and that's why said boy laughed and helped louis up the pick up, then climbed up as well.

what louis failed to notice a while ago, there was a blanket here. no, wait, two blankets. one was his, a white blanket with blue circles. the other was harry's, same design, only with pink circles. besides the blankets, there was also two pizza boxes (louis hopes one was the flavor with a lot of vegetables), a basket, a coke bottle, a wine bottle, and a water bottle. louis was starting to think he was losing his mind. am I dreaming? am I dead, or am I just experiencing my dream date? (he chose the first one)

the basket, now open and sat between the both of them, contained various desserts and food. there was a bunch of chocolate covered strawberries (a thing louis always wanted to eat), food from mcdonald's (his favorite, bless harry), and there was cake, lots of it. but what louis noticed immediately, was the dish he hadn't eaten for over two years. it was his famous chicken, wrapped in parma ham, stuffed with mozarella, and there was also mash with it. louis was now one step closer to crying. 

\----

"say ah!" harry said, poking a chocolate covered strawberry on louis' lips. louis giggled, opening his mouth and letting out a small 'ah'. harry let him bite some of the chocolate covered strawberry before finishing it all.

they had arrived here awkwardly, silence surrounding them and neither of them talked. until harry laid down on the pink blanket, closed his eyes and asked louis, "do you like it?"

louis was still confused. he just laid his head on harry's chest, an action that comforted him whenever he was upset. he could still smell the perfume, but it didn't bother him much. he softly mumbled, "I don't exactly know what's going on, hazza, I'm really confused." he poked harry's ship tattoo.

harry wrapped his arms around louis, cuddling him tight. he hummed a song from their album, one of louis' favorites. it was once in a lifetime, a very sad song that makes him want to cry. he opened his eyes and told louis to look up at the sky. said boy did look up. he expected to see a star here and there, but he'd never expected dozens and dozens of stars. he stared in awe, mouth slightly opened.

harry chuckled, the sound echoing through the sky. "pretty, yeah?" louis nodded, a small smile on his face. "they're so pretty, boo, but they could never beat you." and that did not make louis blush, it turned him into a tomato.

\----

going back to present times, louis wondered again, what was the celebration? what was happening? is harry breaking up with me? am i going to die? did i just die? what happens now? there's no food anymore! i need more coke.

his prayers to liam and niall were answered within a few minutes. harry coughed, facing louis with a serious expression. oh no, louis thought, he is gonna break up with me. he closed his eyes and got ready for the mean words harry was going to say. he expected harsh, venomous and cruel. not this.

"louis william tomlinson, i met you in the bathroom where i got pee on you. i admit, that was not one of my greatest times, but it was one of my best. if i hadn't accidentally peed on you, i wouldn't have known you. i was sixteen then, too young to know about love. but what i did know, you were beautiful. beyond beautiful. i couldn't even speak a proper sentence around you!" louis laughed, harry was always an overreacting doofus. "but you know, even though i didn't know what love was, i got a feeling that it was you. did you know that? it was always you, lou. i could care less about all those other girls, i only had eyes on you. i love you, you knew that quickly. and you said the same, you loved me too. god, that was the best thing ever y'know?"

"these past two years have been hard for you. i know that. i couldn't even handle seeing your face during that time i fake dated taylor. i couldn't bear to see you hurt. and so i talked to management about it. they told me the contract with taylor was done, i was free, finally. but i still couldn't come out with you." he frowned, looking back on to those times. taylor was a nice girl, louis knew that, they always talked whenever possible, but what made louis sad was the fact that taylor didn't exactly know about louis and harry, she even fell for harry a bit. sad face.

"anyway, i'm really crappy at this shit. i tried, therefore no one has the right to criticize me," harry stared into louis' eyes. in the dark they changed colors, louis was pure magic. "so, since you said at those stairs at the x factor that you'd marry me. will you please be louis styles for me?"

harry fumbled around with his pocket, revealing a small, silver band. it was simple, but it shined brighter than the stars, and really, how could louis say no? and that's when he took the engagement ring, inspected it (could harry be anymore cheesy? there was 'hi' engraved on the ting for god's sake) and wore it. he smiled bright at harry, wrapping his arms around harry's neck, pouncing on him and whispering, "now kiss me, you fool."

and so, harry did what he was told. for he was a fool, a fool for louis.

\----

on their way back home, louis asked harry why he had smelled like women's perfume. harry laughed and told him management was testing out their new fragrance on him. apparently it was aimed for people aged above eighteen.

louis now was content. and he remembers this date forever. 28 is his new favorite number.

**Author's Note:**

> so that was it. was it lit? nah. but i don't whatever you guys think of it please tell me.


End file.
